Evil doesn't mean bad
by icevomp
Summary: Azula is locked up in prison and should get a visit from her brother tells her that he can help her if only she gives up fire bending. Will she give up five bending or will she fight for what she believes is right?


**This is my first story so please go easy on me but also tell me how can I improve this story.**

**I don't own avatar as a last air Bender.**

Evil doesn't mean bad.

As Azula woke up with a worst headache she had ever experienced, she was trying to set her mainstream where exactly what she or how did she get there. She started remembering the fragments of her battle with Zuko how she stroked him with lightning and how she was defeated by that peasant girl. After that the memory cut off. After steering and examining her surroundings all she could understand that she was somewhere in the prison. She heard a guard talking behind the steel door. It was a real shock for her to realise that she has lost everything her title, leadership, friends and family. No one was out there for her, she felt despair

"how could that be? I just followed orders, was doing everything for the nations sake and that is how they repeatedly. Threw me into a jail like some kind of criminal. I did nothing wrong." She thought. The pure anger was crawling through the veins she felt betrayed, she could not accept that she has lost but yet there she was in a cell strapped of her lechery and feeling abandoned. She immediately tried to break the steel door open with her fire but it was no use this cell was designed to keep any skilled firebender at bay. In frustration who started heating the door with her fists but it was still no use she just ended up hurting herself. Many thoughts have entered her mind like will she ever see her self out of this place or will she died in this place. The only thought of staying alone in a jail for the rest of the live set her off nearly crying.

She was sitting by her bed for about an hour already and nothing seemed to change she was still trying to figure out the way to escape this place but every plan she got in her head was no use and then she heard guard calling her "hey there you got yourself a visitor, so don't try anything stupid or you will regret it." She moved to the edge of the bed wondering who would be. As the door open she faced her brother entering the room.

The only site of his face pumped enough anger into her veins to explode entire universe itself. She was sitting on her bed and shake from anger the only thing she wanted in right now was to grab him by his throat and choke him to death but she knew if she tried anything like that right now it would not last for long and she might get killed in the process so she just relaxed and waited. As the browser walked in he steered her riding her eyes and started speaking "hello Azula how are you?" Was a deep breath she said "well let's see I was betrayed by my own friends and family than I was crowned to be a ruler of this country for about an hour and then you came challenged me to a double beat me and then threw me in jail than some kind of criminal so all in all pretty good and how much you do have fun sitting on my throne enjoying freedom in being called a saviour of our nation?" She said nearly exploding right in his face. "Azula you must understand I do it to save our country to stop the war and suffering . He came here to give you. You're sick you need help which I am willing to provide to you but you will have to give up your bending, this is the only way you and everybody around you will be safe." He said there was a concern in his voice. "So that's how you call me **sick**… How dare you even call me is that this is not a sickness this is a gift which I was born with. I am the most powerful firebrand in the world and you want me to give up my talent, my only passion in life you would be easier of by just killing me !" She shouted the pure anger in her words. "I'm only trying to help you. You know perfectly herself that you hurt enough people with your bending and there is no way you're going to get out of this prison until you give up your bending. It's only up to you, I am one force you, I just want to give you a chance to become normal again…" He was cut off by Azula's laughing. "Ha ha ha ha ! Did I just hear that? I am normal as normal as can be. I am different than you. I'm not scared to express my feeling towards the world and my feeling is that the world deserves to burn and scream in agony before my wrath. It's my passion to see fire consume everything and now get out I'm done talking to." She said was a twitching eye. Zuko didn't say anything he just stood up and started going towards the door. Just before leaving he said "if you ever change your mind just tell the guard and he will tell me."

**I hope you liked it so far and tell me if I should continue with it?**

**Reviews please**


End file.
